Chocolate Cigarettes
by katie-elise
Summary: The name of the game is “Make Mello Kiss Matt", and when Matt sees the chocolate flavored cigarettes behind the counter, he knows he's won. Or has he? MattxMello
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Wow, this turned out a lot longer than I thought it would!! Annnnnd, I really love it. Like, a lot. It's an idea I've had in the back of my head for a while...lemme know what you think! Reviews are better than chocolate chip cookies to me, and chocolate chip cookies...those are some good stuff. _

Chocolate Cigarettes

Matt leaned on the counter of the little gas station convenience store, eyeing the selection of cigarettes skeptically. He was getting bored of his old stand-by brand, and was kind of looking to try something new. He knew that he'd better hurry; Mello was waiting for him back in the apartment, and that code wasn't hacking itself. His eyes roamed over low-nicotine, slims, everything…and then he saw it. A single pack of cigarettes, almost hidden in the bottom-most corner of the display. It seemed too perfect to be true. Matt allowed himself a conceited smile. Oh, he just won the game.

He loved games of all kinds, and Matt had been playing this particular game with himself for a good portion of his life. The name of it was "Make Mello Kiss Matt (a.k.a. me)". He'd had a crush on his best friend for as long as he could remember, but Mello had never seemed to reciprocate his feelings. Matt secretly suspected that Mello was just afraid of questioning his sexuality, and given the right motivation, would fall willingly into Matt's open arms.

Oh, there was no question that Matt had tried to find that motivation over the years. He'd sucked on sticks of chocolate pocky, 'accidentally' tripped and landed on top of Mello, allowing his lips to graze the other boy's suggestively, hell, he'd even purposefully spilled chocolate syrup all over himself. And while Matt could have sworn that on several occasions Mello had stared at him with glazed over eyes, or at least had the decency to blush, he'd never gotten the blond to give in and kiss him.

But this…this was going to work. Matt allowed himself to indulge in fantasies of leather clad legs pressed against his own, of running his lips seductively along Mello's sexy, sexy scar, following its trail down his neck to his chest…Mmmm, delicious. His steps quickened as he approached the apartment building, and he could hardly contain his excitement as he pushed open the door to his and Mello's hideout.

It took all of Matt's willpower to take it slow. He had to play this right if he was going to finally win his little game, and that meant building up the tension. Quickly determining that Mello was sprawled out on their tattered orange couch, clacking away at some computer program, Matt called out a quick greeting, getting a non-committal grunt in reply. He snaked his way around a myriad of cords tangled on the floor until he made it to their shared bedroom, which, to his disappointment, had two of everything, including beds.

Now, to start The Plan. Matt rifled through his dresser, choosing his most flattering striped shirt and a pair of jeans that were almost too ripped to be considered decent. Then, for one of the few times in his life, Matt turned his attention to his reflection in the dim little mirror hung on the back of the bedroom door. He took a couple of seconds to adjust his goggles on the top of his head, making sure his hair would fall into his eyes just enough to be enticing. Stashing the key to his success in his back pocket, Matt gave his reflection a final, confident smile, and sauntered out into the living room for Phase 1 of The Plan.

Mello was still on the couch, and seemed to be entirely absorbed by whatever he was doing on the computer. Well, Matt would just have to change that. He leaned over the back of the hideously 80's style sofa, lowering his mouth until his lips almost grazed the shell of Mello's ear. His breath made fine blond hair flutter as he whispered, voice low and husky, "Miss me, Mel?".

Mello dragged his eyes away from the computer to glance up at Matt with a mixture of apathy and annoyance, but Matt thought he might have detected a light blush, and there was a hitch in Mello's voice when he spoke. "You were only gone for 20 minutes, and it shouldn't have taken you that long. Was it really so hard choosing cigarettes?" "Mmm, I got a new kind." Mello made an uninterested noise in the back of his throat, turning his attention back to his computer. Time for Phase 2.

Matt lifted one long leg, the rips in his jeans protesting as he climbed over the back of the couch and settled down next to Mello, a little too close for formality's sake. He leaned over, invading Mello's personal bubble as he feigned interest in the computer program Mello was working on. It could have been his imagination, but even though Mello pretended to ignore him, there seemed to be a thin sheet of sweat forming on Mello's upper lip, a sure sign that he was nervous.

Abruptly pulling back, Matt turned so that he could lean his back against Mello's side and stretch his legs out on the couch. He could feel Mello tense up, the leather he was wearing squeaking a little as his muscles clenched. Oh yeah, the game was in the bag. Matt considered that he might not even need his secret weapon, but it was way too much fun to not use. Plus, as any gamer worth their salt knows, there is no kill like overkill.

So, with that in mind, Matt initiated Phase 3, shifting enough to pull his cigarettes out of his pocket. His chocolate flavored cigarettes. Mello didn't stand a chance.

Normally, Mello would never let Matt get away with smoking in the apartment, but he figured that this would be an exception. Fishing out his lighter, Matt flicked the tiny flame to life, touching it to the end of the cigarette balanced precariously on his lips. He inhaled, and had to admit that these cigarettes really did taste like chocolate. Huh.

Right on cue, Mello twisted around with a scowl on his face. "Matt, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't smoke in the apartment if I'd eat something not chocolate for one meal a day. I've kept up my end of the deal, so why…" Mello cut off abruptly as Matt exhaled, blowing chocolate scented smoke straight into Mello's face. He knew that in the days of old Hollywood, it had been considered very glamorous and sexy to blow cigarette smoke into someone's face. Matt had always been dubious about that, but looking at Mello that very second, he changed his mind.

Matt had made sure to aim low, so he wouldn't get smoke in Mello's eyes, eyes that were now as round as saucers, bright and alive and…lusty? Mello's mouth was hanging open just a bit, and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips, tasting the chocolate smoke that lingered in the air. The overall effect just screamed 'kiss me, damn it!!', and Matt was quickly losing control. He'd always intended to make Mello kiss him first, but if Mello kept looking at him like that…he wasn't sure he could restrain himself.

Just as Matt was about to give in, toss his cigarette haphazardly aside and ravish Mello for all he was worth, the other boy spoke up. "Matt" he said shakily, "is that a…_chocolate _cigarette?" "Yeah" Matt answered simply, not trusting his voice with anything more complicated. Then he had an idea. "Want a taste?" Mello looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "Matt, you know I don't smoke." "Yeah, well, that wasn't quite what I had in mind". Mello looked confused, his eyebrows coming together and his nose wrinkling up a little. He was so damned cute… "Then what are you suggesting?" Mello intoned, and Matt could swear that he leaned forward just a little, and the lusty look returned to his eyes. Matt blew out another breath of chocolatey smoke and this time Mello inhaled deeply moaning a little in satisfaction. Aww, screw it all.

Matt reached his hand up to his lips, plucking the cigarette from them and throwing it carelessly across the room. Mello started to complain about his treatment of their apartment, but quickly ceased when Matt's fingers skimmed up either side of his face, working their way back behind his ears, threading through his hair and locking at the nape of his neck. Mello's eyelids had dropped half-way, and Matt was close enough to feel his breath when he asked "Matt? What're you.."

Matt smiled. "Giving you a taste". And with that, the wait was over. Years of watching Mello saunter around in exceedingly suggestive leather pants, licking chocolate from the corners of his mouth, running fingers nervously through corn-silk blond hair, all culminated in this one moment as Matt pushed past the last few curls of chocolate smoke and gently but firmly pressed his lips to Mello's. It was a kiss full of longing, love mixed with doubt and hope. Within moments he felt Mello relax, letting out a soft pleased noise and reaching around to link his hands behind Matt's back. Mello's lips started to move against Matt's own, seductive and slow, making Matt's blood boil with desire. He lost all control, pushing up against Mello as close as he could, frantically deepening the kiss and urging Mello to be faster, harder, hotter. Mello did not disappoint, tightening his hold on Matt and opening his mouth, easily making the transition to French kissing. Matt would have to remember to thank the French sometime.

Well, he may have lost the game this time, Matt managed to think as he pushed Mello back to lay flush with the couch, running his hands up Mello's slim sides as he lowered himself to lay on top of the other boy, but this was just one battle, and he would win the war. Matt smiled into Mello's lips as he thought of all the ways he'd been saving up to make Mello to kiss him. Oh no, the game was not over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: yay for unplanned second installments!! Mello had to have his turn! *innocent look* In any case, I think I'll probably keep updating this now and then as new ideas strike me. You'll want to know what Mello's "secret weapon" looks like, trust me, so when you get to that point, you can go to the link below (remove the spaces), and scroll down to #2. Happy reading! (and reviewing! ;) )  
_

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_http:// gamegirl. blogfaction. com/article/100632/ top-7-geek-panties-for-girls/ _

It had been two weeks since the infamous chocolate cigarette incident, and, much to Matt's chagrin, his and Mello's relationship had not progressed any further. In fact, it had come to a grinding halt. After that one glorious, long waited for make-out session, Mello had refused to give him even a peck on the cheek. Indeed, he seemed intent upon ignoring the whole thing.

Except…although Mello had made no physical moves on him, Matt had the odd feeling that the other boy was hitting on him. Well, maybe Matt was just going insane, but it certainly seemed like Mello had been winking at him an inordinate amount lately, and on several occasions had locked eyes with Matt while eating chocolate in such a way that Matt had to excuse himself from the room.

Matt shook his head. No, he would never understand Mello. And while he wasn't exactly thrilled that it didn't seem as if the experience of two weeks prior was likely to repeat itself, he'd always have the memory to keep him warm at night.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mello's plot was going even better than he'd expected. He'd been impressed by Matt's ploy with the chocolate cigarettes, and now it was time for payback. He fully intended to keep this relationship going, but first he had to show Matt that two could play at this game. The real question was, how to go about it? He'd been putting off any action for weeks now, plotting and planning instead.

Although, come to think of it, doing nothing was working out pretty well. Every time he licked his lips to moisten them, or tore the paper off a bar of chocolate with his teeth, Matt's eyes glazed a little and he broke out in a sweat.

Therefore, Mello wasn't in any particular rush to find the perfect way to seduce Matt. He figured the right idea would hit him eventually.

So when he saw the original-Nintendo-controller-printed-panties in the window of his favorite stripper-gear store (hey, a boy's gotta buy his lace-up leather pants _somewhere_) Mello couldn't help but indulge in a slightly sadistic grin.

After purchasing the largest size panties the bored store clerk could dig out of stock, Mello stopped by one of his favorite restaurants and picked up sushi to-go. Now that Mello knew what his plan was, he wasn't going to waste any time putting it into action.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Matt knew that Mello was up to something the moment he walked in the door. He'd only seen that grin on the blonde's face a handful of times, and nearly all of them had ended in Matt driving a drunken Mello back to their apartment and nursing his hangover in the morning. It was the grin that meant Mello had something risky and fun in mind. Unfortunately, fun for Mello usually meant designated driver and nurse duty for Matt.

Thus, Matt was rightly skeptical when Mello fixed him with that smile and announced, "I bought sushi for dinner!"

Knowing that no amount of cajoling would make Mello divulge his plans, Matt simply sighed and pulled out two clean pairs of chopsticks as Mello set the table. Just as he pulled out a chair and was about to sit down, Mello interrupted him.

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Could you show me one more time how to use the chopsticks? I forgot". Mello smiled simperingly up at Matt, eyes wide and innocent.

Matt rolled his eyes. Mello had never quite gotten the hang of eating with chopsticks; he was constantly getting wasabi sauce on his pants. Maybe that was why he wore leather, Matt contemplated as he walked over the stand behind Mello's chair, it was easy to wipe off.

Leaning over Mello's shoulder, he placed his hand over Mello's, trying not to blush and moan at the contact, and gently moved his fingers into the correct position. He turned his head towards Mello's, intending on saying something along the lines of, "There, now _try _and remember how to hold them this time", but the sudden proximity of Mello's lips stopped him cold.

Mello was barely an inch away, and his clear blue eyes were boring into Matt's, gaze full of fire and teasing. Matt could swear he felt the whisper of movement on his lips as Mello whispered "Thanks".

Matt let his eyes slid closed, tilted his head a little to the side…and then remembered that Mello didn't want him. He pulled back, clearing his throat and blushing, and went back to his own seat, determinedly staring at his raw fish. He picked up his chopsticks, wielding them expertly to take a bite out of his sushi roll. Just as he put the second half of the roll in his mouth, Mello let out a little shout.

Matt glanced up instinctively to see Mello with wasabi-covered sushi all over his pants. He was just about to make a snide comment about being a slow learner when Mello stood up and started unlacing his pants. At that point it was all Matt could do to not drool.

Mello finished unlacing his pants and yanked them down in one smooth movement, stepping out of them and folding them all business like, setting the soiled garment on the counter. Then, anticipation of Matt's reaction written in every line of his face, he turned around.

His be-goggled friend looked like he'd been flash-frozen; he wasn't moving an inch, and his mouth was hanging open a bit. Mello smirked and jutted out his hips a touch. "Care to play a game?"

And then Matt was on him, tearing at his shirt as he lifted Mello onto the counter, sucking and kissing Mello's shoulder and neck. He groaned as Mello wrapped his legs around his waist, sliding into an aggravated whimper as the zipper of Mello's shirt proved too difficult for two geniuses to un-zip. Finally they managed through a combined effort to peel it over Mello's head, exposing yards of pale, toned torso.

Mello thought hazily that Matt still hadn't kissed him on the lips, but Matt's hands on his waist quickly dispelled that thought, and all its kin, from Mello's head. He tugged at Matt's shirt, trying to get him even closer, and then Matt discovered the printed buttons on the controller adorning Mello's underwear, and the game was over.

Mello almost yelped at the sudden, though by no means unwelcome, sensation, cupped his hands around Matt's face, and pulled him into a bruising kiss, tongue darting in and out teasingly and lips moving in smooth rhythm.

Yeah, so he lost this time, but he'd pretty much been asking for it. He should have known that Matt would win any game involving a buttons and a toggle. He'd just have to think of something more cunning next time. _Mmm, next time_. Mello smiled into the kiss, making up a new game of how loudly he could get Matt to moan.


End file.
